Please Forgive Me
by Fighter Chik
Summary: My own little version of what happens after the season 2 finale. Jane tries to get Maura to forgive her, but will she?  Different ending to those who already read the first ending.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't get the look in her eyes out of my head. Then sound of her voice, so angry, so much hate._

_Why? Why does she hate me so much for protecting Frost and myself. I didn't mean for him to fall._

_But what really gets me is since when did she care about Paddy? She always hated him, but now she acts as if he was really a father, the one who raised her and cared for her. He's just a sperm donor, I mean for god sake she even called him that!_

_I can't. The pain is too much, she hated me while I love her. I should have never slept with or told Dean about Paddy._

_Cause then maybe none of this would have happened. It's been a month since the incident. Maura hasn't even said a word to me unless its strictly professional._

_I tried to apologise, beg her to forgive me. But she just looks at me coldly before turning her back to me._

_I don't know if I can keep going with this pain, hurt, anger. So this I'd the last time I'm going to try to talk to Maura._

_If she turns her back to me again then its done. I can't, I just can't any more._

* * *

><p>Jane drives up to Maura's house and just sits in her car looking at the house.<p>

_'What if she's asleep?'_ She thinks to herself.

Finally she turns the car off and gets out and makes her way to Maura's door.

She takes a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. Nothing happens, so she knocks again but harder.

Finally the door opens revealing a tried and confused Maura Isles. But the tiredness and confusion is quickly wiped off from her face and switched with and angry cold look on her face.

"What are you doing here Detective?" Maura ask in a monotone.

Jane flinched at the tone and formality. "Uh, I was wondering if I could come in and talk." Jane mutters quietly but loud enough for Maura to hear.

"There's nothing to talk about Detective. Now its best if you leave." Maura says coldly trying to close the door.

But Jane stook a foot out to stop the door from closing. "Maura please. Just please listen to me and let me explain. Please." She whispers pleadingly.

Then Maura laughs out a cold emotionless laugh. "Well well well, would you look at that. The mighty strong Jane Rizzoli begging, who would have thought they see the day Jane Rizzoli begs like a pathetic bitch." Maura hisses out cruelly.

Jane feels her heart burst into pieces, her eyes sting with tears. "Maura please stop and just talk to me." She begs in a shaky broken voice.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Like you did for me when I told you to not shoot Paddy." She asks sarcastically.

"I was protecting Frost and myself Maura and you damn well know it!" Jane growls out at her.

"He wouldn't have hurt you! He knows you protect me, or should I say protected me before you betrayed me yourself."

Jane clenched her fists. "Yes he would have. If even if he wouldn't have shot me, he would have shot Frost with out hesitation! And you know what pisses me off even more Maura, is that you care more then Paddy then thinking about if I had not took the shot wither me or Frost would be the one in the hospital fighting for our lives." She hiss getting into Maura's face.

Maura says quiet and glares at Jane.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now will you please listen to me." Jane says clearly irritated.

Maura straighten up and look at Jane with cold eyes. "I said there's nothing to explain. Now if you don't leave in the next five minutes I will place a restraining order on you." She threatens.

Jane feels her chest hurt and feels and looks finally defeated. "Ok Maura, you win. Just know that I'll always be there for you. And when your ready to listen to me I'll be here waiting." She whispers.

"Don't waste your breath detective. How about you leave me alone and go fuck Dean just like you did last time." Maura sneers at her before slamming the door shut on Jane's heartbroken face.

She couldn't hold the tears and more as she walked back to her car. She got in and shot one last glance at Maura's house before driving away back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Jane drops onto her couch and sips on her beer looking at the black screen of her tv.<p>

_'She hates me. She hates me,'_ was the chant going through her head as she replayed what had just happen at Maura's not too long ago.

She drank her deer in silence till someone knocked on her door. Thinking its her mother she gets up and walks towards the door, knowing Angela would not leave till Jane let her in.

"Ma I'm really not in the mo-" Jane was cut off when she saw Maura standing there instead of her mother.

"Maura?" She ask in a whisper not believing what she was seeing in front of her.

Maura walked into the house and started pacing. Jane closed the door and watched Maura.

Finally Maura turned to look at Jane. "Explain!" She demands with the look of determination in her eyes.

"Maura, I never meant to shoot Paddy. I just wanted to protect you. After he shot Dean I wasn't going to shoot because I saw him lower his weapon, but them when he looked like he changed his mind and raised his weapon at me and Frost I just reacted just like I was trained to do Maura. Please understand and believe me." Jane sobs.

Maura just looks at her before walking to here and grabbing the back of her head before crashing their lips together.

Jane moans and pulls Maura closer to her. Maura gasp which allows Jane entrance into her mouth.

She moans as she feels Jane's tongue touch hers and her hands move under her shirt and touch the skin on her back.

Maura finally pulls back and whispers, "bedroom."

Jane nods and wraps her arms around Maura's waist and carries her towards her room not breaking their kiss.

As she walked into the bedroom closing the door with her foot she push Maura down onto the bed, and began to remove her bra. The moment she did, she glanced up at the blonde to give her a wicked smile before she bent her head and took a nipple between her lips, just to flick her tongue over it, cupping her other bare breast. Maura cried out, a noise Jane had never heard before, but felt right down to her core.

"You're beautiful Maura," she murmured. Maura didn't reply, only to arch her back a little to get Jane to pay more attention to her breasts. She figured if the doctor was doing that, wanting more, she must be doing something right.

She took the other nipple by her teeth and tugged, eliciting another cry from Maura and she smiled against her breast. She ran her tongue around her nipple, thumb making the same motion on her other breast and Maura started to shift her hips, arching up towards Jane.

"Please Jane," Maura said.

"Yes?"

"I need more."

Jane smiled and kissed her way down Maura's pale skin, nipping at her sides to see what reaction she could get from her friend. Her left side was more sensitive, something she was sure the good doctor would be explain to her later, but Jane was much more interested in removing Maura's underwear.

She pulled them slowly down her long legs, running her hands back up letting her thumbs brush over the inside of her thighs, Maura spreading her legs at the soft pressure.

Jane looked up at Maura ask for permission through her eyes. Maura nods, and that's all it takes before Jane moves up and smile at Maura one last time before licking over her wet folds. She made another new noise, a desperate wordless plea for more that Jane responded to, eagerly, with more licks and nips, searching for Maura's clit. She sucked it between her lips, her friend's hips shooting up off the bed when she did so, making Jane chuckle. She was doing something right.

"You're so hot Maura," she muttered, before pushing tongue into her body. She should've expected it really, but the reality of it still took her by surprise a little as she felt hot flesh surrounding her tongue. It caused her to pause long enough for Maura to arch her hips up again, wanting more. Jane reached up with one hand to hold her hip down as she teased her with her tongue, tasting the sweetness that was Maura Isles. It made Jane moan too, lower than Maura's high pitched 'oh' noises, and she shifted on the bed until she could get some friction on her clit when she moved and ease some of her own desperation.

Maura was shaking, and Jane could feel her friend getting closer, getting more desperate, and she moved back to concentrate on her clit, scraping her teeth over it to make Maura cum with a scream.

When she finally came down from her high, Jane curled up next to her on the bed, stroking her abdomen, smiling at her.

"You'll stay the night won't you?" Jane asked, hating how desperate she sounded.

"Yes," Maura breathes out.

Jane puts a finger under her chin and turns her head to look at her. "I love you Maura. I've always have, I'm sorry that it took me this long to tell you. But just know that I'm in love with you." She whispers passionately before placing a soft loving kiss upon her lips.

Maura doesn't say anything and falls asleep. Jane feels her heart clench after confessing her love to Maura and not getting a reply.

_'Maybe she was just so tired she didn't have the energy to say anything. Yeah that's why, we'll talk tomorrow morning.'_ Jane thought before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this story has been in my head for the longest now and I just had to write it down and post it up before I went to sleep tonight. <strong>

**Now this is my second Rizzoli and Isles story, I hope you like it. This is going to be a 2 or 3 shot story I don't know just yet.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Ok thank and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura woke up with a start from her nightmare. She turned to look at the clock blaring red numbers, it was four in the morning.

She turned to look and see that Jane was still asleep with her arm across Maura's naked stomach.

Maura lifted the arm slowly and slipped out from under it before placing it on a pillow.

She saw Jane's arm pull the pillow and snuggle into it with a content smile.

Maura started to pick up her clothes quickly and quietly getting dressed trying not to wake up Jane.

She finally found her shoes but held them in her hands as she walk out the door, fear of making noise and waking up Jane.

She finally managed to pick up all her things and slip out of the house without a sound.

* * *

><p>Jane groaned and snuggled into the object next to her that smelt like Maura. Thinking it was Maura, Jane pulled the pillow closer but then felt something very off.<p>

Her eyes snapped open to see her pillow in her arms instead of Maura.

She sat up and looked around to see any trace of Maura gone. She felt her heart throb in pain.

_'No no no no no.'_ She thought as she started to hyperventilate. She ripped her sheets off and checked her bathroom and kitchen to see if Maura was there.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she finally accepted the fact that Maura did actually leave.

She dropped to her knees in her living room and started sobbing. She curled into a ball and sobbed clutching her chest as the pain flared.

_'She left. I told her I loved her and made love to her last night, and she left me.'_ She thought as she cried her pain.

After what seemed like forever she finally managed to picked her self up from the floor and take a shower trying to wash away her pain.

She got dressed and fed Jo before leaving and headed to work.

~~~xxxx~~~

Jane park outside of the building before taking in deep breathes.

_'Maybe she had to go and get ready for work and feed Bass.'_ Jane tried to convince herself.

She finally got out of the car and walked into he building and into the bullpen.

Jane saw Frost working on paper work and Korsak grabbing a coffee.

"Hey guys," She greets them in a husk voice.

"Hey Jane." They say in unison.

Jane sits down and take a deep breath. "So anything new guys?" She asks.

"Uh yeah doctor Isles said she has the cause of dead. She just called a few minutes ago, I was going to go get it -" He says before Jane cuts him off.

"Don't worry about it Frost I'll go get it." She says standing up.

"You sure about that Rizzoli?" Ask Korsak concerned about how Jane was acting today.

"Yeah I'm sure Korsak." And with the she leaves and heads towards the morgue.

As she steps out of the elevator Jane sees Maura looking at her computer.

_'Ok, come on Rizzoli. We can do this, we made love to her last night and told her we loved her, It'll be alright.'_ Said her a voice in her head.

Finally getting courage and confidence Jane pushed through the doors and into the morgue with a smile as she saw Maura.

"Hey." She says walking up to Maura.

Maura looks at Jane and then back at her computer.

Jane smile falls and turns into a slightly confused frown. "Uh I heard you have the cause of death for Mr. Jones?" Jane says in more of a question than fact.

Maura grabs the folder that was next to her and hands it to Jane without a glance.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Jane ask placing a hand on Maura's shoulder.

That seems to get her attention because Maura's fierce green eye snap up to look at Jane and her hand.

She pushed Jane's hand off her should and turns in her chair to face Jane.

"I am not your babe detective. Now I gave you what you came down here for so you may leave now." She says with no emotion in her tone.

Jane looks shocked and open and close her mouth before being able to find words and talk. "What? Maura did I do something? I mean I thought after we made love last night we were ok or at least started to get there?" She ask confused and hurt.

"Made love? Who told you we made love last night detective? We did nothing of the sort, what we did was fuck, actually no not even a fuck it was a pity fuck because I actually somewhat sorry for you and I regret it immensely." Maura sneers.

Jane feels her chest hurt and her eyes sting. "You don't mean that Maura, I..I..I told you that I love you last night!" She cried out.

"Sex often summon up certain emotions which include the feeling of love. But your not in love with me Jane, just like I'm not with you. I could never love someone like you."

Jane doesn't now what hurt more the fact that Maura said she didn't love her of that she could never love her.

But she didn't have time to think because the pain was so immense that she started seeing black spots in her vision.

Her chest tightened and she felt as if someone cut off her air. She gasped for air and clutched her chest from the pain that erupted there.

She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the fearful look on Maura's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it's really short but the next chapter will be longer so that's why I cut this one short.<strong>

**I hope you like it so far, and please if there's any mistake or problem that you see or think, please message me it and I'll try to avoid it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys a lot of people didn't like the first ending, hell I didn't even like it. I just thought some would have liked it, and booyyy was I wrong. **

**So I decided to change the ended a bit and hopefully everyone like it better then the first one.**

**Thanks to those who told me they didn't like the ending, I love to know what the readers like and don't like so I can either fix it or not make that mistake again.  
><strong>

**So now imma shut up and let ya read, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's Pov<strong>  
><em>'I never meant for it to go this far. I just wanted her to feel pain like I felt myself.'<em>Was the thought running through my head.

I'm here in the hospital chair next to Jane, waiting for her to wake up.

The doctor said her body and mind shut down due to a panic attack. Her body was under too much stress.

I didn't know she was stressed. I understood she was sad but I didn't know it was this bad.

I had called up Korsak and asked him if he knew what's been going on lately.

_~~~Flashback~~~_  
><em> "Hello?"<em>

_ "Hello detective."_

_ "Oh, doctor Isles. How may I help you? Is Janie ok?"_

_ "Yes detective she's fine, the doctor said she had a major panic attack and that I was lucky to bring her in on time or she could have died due to her heart beating to fast, were it could have beating so fast it would have literally burst."_

_ "Oh god. But she's fine doc?"_

_ "Yes Vince she's fine. But I would like what has had her really stressed lately."_

_ "No offence doc but you were a major part of her stress."_

_ My heart clenched at the knowledge._

_"But then it also has to do with the fact that she's being investigated. They were trying to put her in jail for the death of Paddy Doyle, but of course they found her innocent and she was relieved about that, but some other things had her down that she wouldn't tell us about." He finishes._

_"Ok well thank you for informing me Vince, I have to let you go right now, Jane's doctor wants to talk to me. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye doc."  
><em>

_ ~~~End of Flashback~~~_

I hear the door open and I turn to see Angela poke her head and smile at me as she walked in.

"Hello doctor Isles, how's she doing?" She sits in a chair on the other side of Jane.

"She should be fine the doctors said that she had a panic attack and should take it easy for the next few weeks." I say stroking my thumb over Jane's hand.

"You mean she had a panic attack her depression? Because ever since the thing that happen with Paddy Doyle she's been so sad, angry, and she kept to herself." She quietly knowing it was a sore subject.

I sigh before looking up to make I contact with the older Rizzoli, the woman that treated me more like a daughter than my own mother.

"Yes, the doctors said that due to stress and depression, her body decided to shut down as a defensive mechanism." I say in a whisper.

Angela nods her head in as she understand what's going on with her daughter. "Well I guess it'll be a good idea for Janie to come live with me for a while and help her heal and get out of her depression."

"Well actually Angela I was wondering if I could take Jane home and I could take care of her. I mean it is my fault she's in the condition that she is in now." I say softly hoping that Angela would agree and not yell at me or anything negative.

"That would have to be up to Jane sweetie." She says looking at me as if she was trying to understand me.

"What would have to be up to me?" A husk voice says.

Both Angela and I turn to look at Jane. She was looking at us with a curious look on her face.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Ask Angela as she stands to lean over and give Jane a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm ok ma, just haven't been feeling so hot lately. Now what were you to talking about something having to be up to me?" She ask accusingly.

Angela kisses Jane once more on her cheek. "I'll let Maura tell you, I'm going to tell your father and the boys that your ok. Bye sweetie."

"Bye ma." Jane says to her other as she leaves out the door. Once Angela is out of the room Jane turns to look at me.

"What would have to be up to me Maura?" She ask, you could hear the irritation growing in her tone.

"That if I could take you home and take care of you. I want to be there for you and help you get better Jane." I whisper and I grab her hand into mine a place a soft kiss on the back of it one her scar.

My words must have done something to her because next thing I know she basically rips her hand out of mine and looks at me with pure anger.

"You'll be there for me? Now you want to be there for me? After all the pain and shit you put me through you expect me to just let it go and welcome you with open arms?" She yells at me.

"Jane please." I plead trying to calm her down.

"No! I have every right to yell. I made love to you! I told you I fucking loved you! And what did you do, you fucking told me it meant nothing that it was nothing. You spit on something that was so beautiful to me, and now you want to be there for me? Well you know what Maura, fuck you! You fucking used me until you broke me. Are you happy know Maura, you fucking broke me. Congratulation!"

I felt my heart shatter, I did accomplish what I wanted. But I never regretted it so much in my life.

"Jane I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! Please you have to believe me, I was just in so much pain and I wanted you to feel the same amount of pain that I felt when you shot Paddy Doyle." I cry out.

"I never meant to hurt you! Don't you fucking get that Maura? I love you, I would never hurt you on purpose. But that's not what you did to me, You knew what was most important to me and you used it against me and tried to hurt me on purpose. You never loved me the way I love you, you said it yourself. You even said "how can I love someone like you", as if I was the most horrible, disgusting, revolting thing to ever love." She screams with angry and heartbroken tears running down her face.

I felt my heart break at the scene in front of me. I finally move to her and gather her into my arms and hug her tightly.

She try's to push me away and hits my chest. "No, get away from me, I hate you right now." She sobs.

I hold her tighter and coo soft words to her. She finally loses all the fight in her and slumps in my arms and clutches me closer to her as she cries.

After a while she falls asleep from exhaustion. I lay her back in her pillows and put the blanket over her.

"I'm so sorry Jane, it was never supposed to be like this." I whisper before I started to cry silently.

I put my forehand on her hand that I was clutching and just cried out all my pain and regrets.

I feel a hand touch my back and rub me in a soothing way. I stay like that and hear Angela coo at me.

* * *

><p>I wake up and rub my eyes trying to focus on where I was. I look and say Jane looking at me and raise a hand to stroke my tear stained cheeks.<p>

"I'm so sorry Jane, please forgive me. I do love you, I just was being stupid to push it aside and hurt you instead." I whimper out as I nuzzle into her hand more.

"Shh shh shh, it's ok. I'm over it I just want us to go back to what we were, and just move on with the future. She says still stroking my cheek.

I stand up and move my face closer to her until we were a breath away from each others lips. "I want the same exact thing Jane but this time I want to be more than bestfriends. I want to be in a relationship with you and work everything out with your help. I whisper.

Her breaths come out quicker. She finally move her face closer to close the distance and press our lips together.

We both moan at each others taste. I move my tongue to press on her bottom one, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth slowly before finally letting me in.

I touch my tongue to hers and play with it. Soon air become a necessity, we break apart and move away from each other slightly.

"I would love that. I love you Maura, but we have a lot of things to work through before we can be back to our self and even more none the less." She whispers kissing me softly again.

"That's understood, we can go to couples therapy and get the help we need." I suggest.

She shake her head. "No Maura. No therapy, I've been to therapy more then anybody should be."

I open my mouth to disagree, but Jane places a hand over my mouth. "I said no Maura, if you want to go to therapy so bad then you go but I'm not going again."

I finally accept it and nod my head. "Ok Jane if you really don't want to got then we won't."

She smile and pats on the bed next to her, I move up and lay next to her.

"Doc's said when I'm ready I can leave." She says after a moment.

I sit up and look at her. "You ready to go home?" I ask.

"Yeah, I hate the hospital. I've been here more then anybody should be as well, and I want to go home and rest, eat good food, and play with Jo." She says sitting up.

I nod my head. "Alright give me a moment and I'll get the doctor to discharge you." I get up and leave the room to find the doctor.

~~~xxxx~~~

After Jane is discharged from the hospital I drive to her apartment and follow her up.

Jane opens the door to be greeted by a excited puppy jumping up her leg trying to give her kisses.

"Oh did somebody miss momma? Huh, oh Jo I miss you too baby girl. You wanna go out?" Jane coos to the terrier as she receives kisses and excited barks in reply.

She chuckles as she grabs Jo Fridays leach and hook it to the small dogs collar.

"Come on Jo, let's go for a walk." She looks up at me. "You coming?"

I smile and nod my head as I hook my arm to hers.

We walk to the park and just enjoy each others presence. I felt complete at this very moment.

I looked at saw Jane look happy as she looked at her curious terrier trying to bite the lightning bugs flying around her.

I chuckle at the site, Jane looks at me a smiles. I move closer to her a kiss her softly.

"I love you Jane. And I want to be with you like this all the time. I want to finally have someone in my life." I say softly to her lips.

She kisses me back. "Same here Maura. I love you so much."

We kiss and smile. We're going o be fine, we will be able to fix and push through any obstacles in our way.

For we have forgiven each other, now we just have to let life take it's course.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I hope this was a better way to end this story. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know your thought. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Ok bye now, thank for being here with me through this whole little story of mine. :)**


End file.
